


You Deserve The Best Valentine’s Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McDanno Valentine’s Day Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cupcakes, Dancing, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Slow Dancing, Surprises, Talking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve wants to give Danny the best Valentine’s Day, Does he succeed?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: McDanno Valentine’s Day Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630720
Kudos: 7





	You Deserve The Best Valentine’s Day:

*Summary: Steve wants to give Danny the best Valentine’s Day, Does he succeed?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was proud of the results that he did for his Valentine’s Day surprise for his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams. He knew the blond was due for a break, & good luck, He is gonna give it to him. The Former Seal finished the last of the details, & went to get ready. 

Meanwhile, The Blond was making his way home, He just wanted to spend time with his lover, & partner. The day was a tough, & bad one, All he wanted to do was forget about it, & see Steve as soon as he gets home. That would make it the best Valentine’s Day. 

“Danno would appreciate this fine Italian food”, The Five-O Commander thought to himself, as he checks out the results one more time. He was so sure that he hit the nail on the head, as soon as he thought of this. The Hunky Brunette positioned himself, so he can greet his blond lover, when he comes home.

Danny was in awe, as soon as he came home. The mood, & setting was simple, & romantic, Also, It was just tasteful, & classy. He was taking everything in, when he heard his lover’s voice behind him, & it gets him every time.

“What’s all of this, Baby ?”, Danny asked, as the shorter man smiled at him, as he wrapped his arms around him. “It looked like you needed a good night, since your day was crappy, You deserve the best Valentine’s Day ever”, He told the loudmouth detective.

“Thank you, Babe, You got my favorites, I appreciate everything & all that you do, I love you”, The Dark-Haired Man smiled, as they shared a kiss, “I love you too, Come on now, Let’s eat”, He leads him to the table, & they start their special night. 

Afterwards, They had some Red Velvet Cupcakes, for dessert, & they danced in the living room by candlelight. It was just perfect, or Danny thought, He got treated by Steve to a shoulder massage, & they talked about nothing in particular, Danny thought it was the best Valentine’s Day ever.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
